Out of the Abyss
The Out of the Abyss campaign takes place in the Underdark as our characters try to find their way out and there are demons and stuff? The Awkward Snakes Current Tsun Kar Thax- A tall lean blue, green lizardfold. He seems to be a demanding friend and gets upset when people dont give me attention, but also seems very loyal to his friends. Keros a lithe and agile Tiefling Fighter. A lover of both dance and combat. He is friendly toward those with whom he's been traveling, and feels he owes them his life after being rescued from death by poisonous spider. Unassa Katria is a stocky Mountain Dwarf Barbarian with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a luscious beard. She's a take-no-shit, stong type of gal who's unerringly loyal to her friends, and ruthlessly unsympathetic to everyone else. She also appears to have developed a slight penchant for murder. Our DM is the illustrious Ally. Past :( Lin Story Summary Session 1 1/23/18 Each of the characters is introduced in various levels of disarray depending on how long they have been imprisoned in the Drow city of Velkynvelve. One of the drow guards tells Lin that he is planning on leaving the door open for him, with no explanation as to why. Ront and Prince Derendil begin to fight, the Drow stop the fight and throw Ront off the edge of the cliff. Demons began to attack the Drow and that's how the party got out?? They made their way to the guard tower where they found weapons, armor, and rope. As they go along, Sarith head just starts to explode. When they hear more guards approaching from in front, they duck into another building in which they find the Drow named Asha Vandree, some of her guards, and a giant spider. Keros is paralyzed in the fight, but on the levels below the party finds much of the rest of their items. Session 2 1/30/18 After a bit more exploring, the party decides the best way to get down is to jump down the waterfall. At the bottom, they encounter some sort of water monster before discussion which way to move forward. They want to find the best to leave the Underdark, return Stool to his home, and return the Prince? to his home. One night, the party wakes up to find the remaining NPCs throats cut and Buppido has disappeared. They search for a while for the missing suspect but give up when they cannot find him. Along the way, they meet Unassa who joins them because she does not want to return the way that she came. Session 3 2/6/18 Session 4 2/13/18 The party floats along on their makeshift mushroom rafts until they are attacked by Merrows. Session 5 2/20/18 The party enters a cave full of giant spiders and see something caught in their web. After defeating them, they free the halfling Fargus from the webs and he's chill. They come across a rickety bridge where Katria falls a bunch and Fargus nearly dies when he lands in the lava? below. Session 6 2/27/18 After the debacle on the bridge, the group takes a breather in a cave full of mushrooms. They are attacked by a group of plant horror things and take a real beating. After a tense argument between members of the party who seem to be suffering from madness, Lin seems to disappear. Session 7 3/6/18 After spending 2 days looking for Lin, the group fearing the loss of lin and the "spiders" in their minds, the team decided to form a pact to stick together. The party arrived in the Duergar city of Gracklstugh. After a tense moment where they were unsure if they'd be arrested or killed, Unassa was able to convince them that the party had business inside. They were taken to a room where the guard Gorglak was seemingly taken by some type of madness that made him obsessed with weapons. The party gave him a sickle and were allowed to go on their way to the lower part of the city. They took baths and went to bed, but some of the party were woken up by coughing fits periodically and were still tired upon waking. Kar Thax did well getting rid of most of the party's exhaustion. During the next day's shopping trip, the party noticed and began following a strange figure. Eventually, he seemed to eat something, shrink down, and go into a crack in the wall between the area of the city for visitors and the one closed off for Duergar. The party inspected what he had eaten and found mushrooms that can shrink or grow the one who eats them. Session 8 3/13/18 The party met a group of orcs, and they ended up fighting together against a stone giant that had gone mad. After the giant fell, guards approached the party while Katria attempted to fight the orc who had not run away yet, and the group was arrested for fighting. They were asked by two groups to find the Derro that they saw previously and were given free reign of the city. Session 9 3/20/18 The group returns back to the inn and tries an unknown type of alcohol. Tsun and Keros get drunk, and so they stay at the Lair with Kar Thax and Zumash. Unassa and Katria leave for the Spire across town and witness a murder along the way. Once in the bar, two Duergar breaks out into a fight for no reason, Unassa fishes for information and jobs from the bartender, and the pair has a drinking contest that Unassa wins. The next day, part of the team disguises themselves and they head out in search of their man. They chase them across the city and down into the West Cleft District. They track Droki to a branching of pathways and take the rightmost path because they suspect they know who the Derro performing rituals down that way is, as told to them by Kalaziel. The party defeats Buppido and his undead minions, but at the end, Zumash sees a ghostly figure coming out of the floor.Category:Campaigns Category:Out of the Abyss